


The Romanian Shadow Cat

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Kittens, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, cumslut grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Dick Grayson has kept a huge secret from everyone. Despite what is know about the Romanian he is now forced into revealing his biggest secret ever. He's not human. After years of hiding it from everyone his body decides to give it away for him. During a meeting at the Watchtower that has all superheroes there, a loud thud is heard as Nightwing collapses in front of everyone.  What could be worse? Oh yeah his primal instincts are making him the Watchtower breeding bitch, That's what could go worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the DC universe this is just for fun

Dick Grayson has kept a huge secret from everyone. Despite what is know about the Romanian he is now forced into revealing his biggest secret ever. He's not human. After years of hiding it from everyone his body decides to give it away for him. During a meeting at the Watchtower that has all superheroes there, a loud thud is heard as Nightwing collapses in front of everyone.

Before everyone's eyes Dick's bones start breaking themselves and his body changes into that of a huge, furry, black cat unlike any to ever be seen before. His new form just lays there in the floor in the tattered remains of what used to be the Nightwing suit and mask. After a moment of laying there panting he gets up and stretches out his new body before letting out a kitten like yawn. ' _proceed with the meeting. I'm sorry I interrupted'_ came Nightwing's voice in everyone's head. After gasps of awe and pain were heard. ' _sorry guys. This is the only way to talk with everyone in this form. I promise to explain after.'_

Batman looked at his son in silence. "You're a Romanian Shadow Cat." He said this as if it was something you see every day. All nonchalant like. Dick bounded over to hop into Batman's lap. They eyed each other for a moment.

' _you are correct. I am the last to be exact. I expected you to figure my secret out when I was eight but you never did. What took you so long? I gave you thousands of hints throughout the years.'_ Nightwing says while placing a paw on his mentor/father's chest.

Without a second thought Batman scruffed his son's neck and held him up. Nightwing went rigid in his hand. After his body realized it wasn't being threatened he relaxed and hung limply in Batman's grip. ' _your silence is making my instincts scream Run. Plus, why'd you scruff me? I haven't been scruffed since I was three.'_

Batman smirked. "Definitely still the brat I raised." He said and put him back in his lap. A mix between a hiss and a growl came out of Dick's throat at being called a brat. ' _I'm not a brat._ '

The Watchtower alarms went off for a moment before being silenced. Dick let out a loud meow as he looked at the door. ' _Red Hood's here. Nobody hurt him. He's not here for you. He's here for me._ ' Everyone still got in fighting stances.

After a bit the vent over the table comes open with a loud kick. It's cover dangerously lodged into the wall. Half an adult male body starts to come out of the vent head first. About halfway out he stops and tries again. Looking down at those beneath him as if he were just a kid having fun who's done this a million times he takes off the red helmet to peer down at Batman. "Ugh, Bats, Replacement, Demon Spawn.... Can one of you three help?" A blush appears at the edges of the red domino mask he's also wearing. "I'm stuck..." He admits like it's a shame worse than death. As if the world was ending Batman gave a genuine smile up at the intruder.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick rolled over onto his stomach in Batman's lap as he laughed out meows at his brother's predicament. Jason however flipped him off and tried yet again to pull himself free only to hang out of the vent awkwardly. When nobody moved to help him Dick hopped off of Batman's lap and sniffed the air. His blue cat eyes flaring out wide as he starts to change back.

Batman quickly wraps his cape around Dick's waist as he does so. Weakly Dick stands up with the cape wrapped around him. He then ties it around his waist. The entire Justice League and related people could see that scars covering his body. He didn't really care about that at the moment.

Dick hopped onto the table with cat like agility and then his nails sharpened into curved claws. A few of the Leaguers stepped back in shock. Dick then lunged up into the air and sank his claws into the wall beside the vent. Now that he was attached to the wall, he reached over and with brute force pulled Jason out of the vent. With a smile he dropped Jason to the floor then got down himself.

Jason stood up and set his hood on the long table before sitting against it. He glared at Dick who was bouncing on his heels like a kid in a candy store. "Give me a moment Wing, you just yanked me out a of a confined space I regret climbing into and then none to gently dropped me several feel to the floor. I need to breath before I give you what you want. You need to calm your shit as well or i'll take it back where I got it."

At his last words Dick froze and pouted. Once Dick was fully calmed down Jason unzipped the front of his suit. He pulled out two bags of powdered substance. One white and the other a green brown. Before he could set them on the table Dick had both clutched to his chest and his lips pressed to Jason's cheek. "Thank you my precious baby brother." He said happily as he purred.

"What did you give him? They look like drugs... Hood you didn't give your older brother drugs just now did you?" Batman said sternly, batglaring. Jason narrowed his eyes in a bat glare as well. Most of the people watching shivered.

"It's not drugs dad." Dick said and purred louder. "It's sugar and catnip from Romania." Batman quickly grabbed the sugar and held it out of Dick's reach. Dick's eyes went wide as he froze for a second. He then realized what had happened.

"You know full well you aren't allowed to have sugar after what happened when you were nine. You haven't had sugar other than Agent A's cookies in all these years." Dick outs at his mentors words. His heart nearly fails as he watches Batman toss it into a trash shoot that goes to the incinerator. Dick whined but stood next to Jason clutching the expensive catnip like a lifeline. After a moment all of the Batclan was standing together around Dick. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was then Blue Beetle decided to speak up. "So hermanos? If your... clan... is this big what are everyone's titles and how old is everyone in it?" This question made a lot of people stop and think.

Batman looks at his family and they shrug and line up. They stood from eldest to youngest. "Agent A also known as Penny-One is at home and he's in his seventies. I'm thirty-five. Batman."

Batwoman stood next. "I'm twenty-nine. Second Batwoman. I'm still on suspension from the family sorta."

Nightwing jumped up. "Nightwing! I'm twenty-seven."

Oracle rolled forward. "Oracle. Twenty-seven."

Red Hood stepped forward. "Red Hood. Technically not a member anymore since I died and was brought back. I kill criminals as an Anti-hero just to prove to Bats that his no kill rule it total shit. Twenty-five years old."

Red Robin sighed. "Red Robin. Eighteen."

Robin shoved his older sibling. "Robin. Thirteen. Blood son to Batman."

There was a small group of the family just standing to the side of them. They were the ones who didn't want to give up their ages.

"First Batwing."

"Second Batwing."

"Orphan."

"Batgirl."

"The Signal."

"Huntress."

"Bluebird."

"Gotham Girl."

Nightwing then smiled, still clutching the catnip. "And this isn't even all of us. There's Bathound, Batdog, Batcow, Batturkey, Batcat, Agent O who's deceased, Hawkfire, Penny-Two, Batboy who's retired, Azrael who's deceased, the first and third Clayface though we try not to mention him though, Catwoman who's our honorary mother, Gotham, Bat-Mite, Catgirl, Dark Ranger, Batcop*, Yin, Goliath, Superman and his son Superboy two are honorary members, Starfire's an honorary member, our family doctor's a member of the family, Babybat** who's literally still a toddler, Arsenal, Ravager, Talia Al Ghul, Green Arrow and Black Canary are honorary member, Lady Shiva who's deceased, Cheshire, Tokyo Batman, Nightrunner, El Gaucho, the second Knight, The Hood, Talon, Little Batgirl***, Orpheus who's deceased, Deadman who's deceased, hte first Knight who's deceased, Katana, Misfit, Man-Bat, Creeper, Mini Catwoman****, Ragman, Warlock's daughter*****, S Dark******, Proxy, Lynx, Two-face, Bane, Riddler, Catman, Female Nightwing,Black Queen, Onyx, Club of Heroes, Manhunter, Jason Blood who's deceased, Etrigan somewhat, Toyman, Nemesis, Wildcat, Blackwing, Proto-Bot, and Bat-Horse. Oh and Red Arrow has a standing membership. There's also several others who work with us that we haven't exactly told that we consider them family so I didn't say their names." He counted along his fingers for each person he named.

Several of the other's in the room's jaws just dropped. It was then that someone, who knows who, said what everyone was close to thinking. "Batman has a fucking army and some are villians!"

Batman smirked and chuckled. "Not an army. A weird, dysfunctional, yet caring; to a point; family." He looked at the group he calls family and lets out an actual smile. Only the Batclan could make him smile like this. His makeshift family. "Some of which just happen to be part time villains is all." He said it as if that was the end of that subject.

***Commissioner Gordon**

****Terry Mcginnis**

*****Tiffany Fox**

******Holly Robinson**

*******Darla Aquista aka Laura Fell**

********Simon Dark**


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were all calmed back down and everything was as close to normal as it was going to get with Red Hood leaning against the wall with Nightwing hugged to his chest. Said male was trying to stay awake. Every now and then his head would thump against Red Hood's chest as he tried to keep himself from sleeping. After about the twenty-ish thump the League decided to save the rest of the meeting for another day. Now they just wanted to ask about Nightwing's not so secret, secret.

Superman decided to ask about the two elephants in the room. "So what does being a Romanian Shadow Cat enntail for you Nightwing? That and why does Red Hood seem like someone we all know far too well?" At those words Nightwing yawned and let Red Hood pinch his cheeks to wake him up more.

"Ngh, well I guess you would classify my species as Alien like Superman. Not meta and not necessarily human. It's passed down through my people that we were originally from a planet that is no longer there. With nowhere to go my ancestors appeared on Earth and intermingled as if they were one with them. Keeping with our traditions my ancestors ended up hunted and killed off leaving only a few. Those left became known as Gypsies." He said hugging Robin from behind.

Robin tried to fight him off but he wasn't really trying to get loose. A clucking purr came from Nightwing's throat and Robin went limp in his eldest brother's arms as if he were putty. Red Hood and Red Robin's eyes went wide. "What did you just do to him?"

Nightwing ran his fingers through Robin's hair. Robin's eyes were hazy. It was like he had been sedated into bliss. "It's called Keening. It's meant to calm a cub. I have been Keening to Robin since right after he was born."

Robin came to his senses at that and jerked free. He stared wide eyes at Nightwing. "All these years the one thing that soothed me when I was trained to be an assassin was your doing?" He said shock leaking from his voice. Nightwing nodded.

"I've been secretly protecting and caring over you for thirteen years without anyone's but your mother's knowledge." He said not moving. "I knew about you and didn't tell Batman since I made your mother promise to take you to meet him before you were thirteen. I was very shocked to have to fight you three years ago in Gotham. I had just gotten back from Arabia to see you and had found out you went into hiding. My maternal instincts went ballistic when I couldn't find you."

Robin tackle hugged Nightwing's middle. "Mine." He said quite clearly. Several people chuckled.

Nightwing hugged him back. "I consider you my cub. Your mother can go fuck off. You are my child." There was a partial growl from Nightwing's throat as he spoke the last parts. Several eyes widened. They were certain that if Robin got hurt Nightwing might just lose his shit.

"Back to what we were talking about. Shadow Cat males come in two types. Dominant and Submissive. Submissive males are more feminine and can get pregnant. They can carry between one and twelve cubs. They are extremely protective of those they consider family or their cubs. Age of full maturity is fourteen though it took me twenty-seven years for it to hit." Nightwing said as he keened to Robin more.

"Late bloomer." Red Hood teased him. As quick as a Speedster Nightwing had his clawed hand to his brother's crotch. Red Hood stiffened.

"Are you wanting to lose this?" Nightwing said darkly. He flashed his sharp teeth at his brother. When Red Hood threw his hands up and shook his head Nightwing let go. The next thing he knew he was staring at Red Hood's feet. He'd turned into a tiny black kitten. 'well fuck.' he said squirming out of the pile of clothes so that the others could see his kitten form. 'and I'm right back where I started. Pocket sized. I thought for sure I'd finally gotten my adult form.'

Red Robin picked him up and brought him eye level. "Not much of a ferocious killing machine anymore." This got a hiss out of Nightwing.

'i can still claw out your eyes just as easy.' Nightwing said once he was shoved into Robin's awaiting arms. 'i'll be human again once I get some sleep.'

"Hey, I wonder if it's a mating problem that made you turn back to your kitten size? Maybe you actually have to get yourself pregnant for that form to stay as your most prominent transformation?" Red Hood said and the room went silent.

Nightwing blushed under his fur. 'not many people are willing to have unprotected sex with a very fertile male. Especially when they find out that the children will be full Shadow Cat despite only having one Shadow Cat parent.' This made the room silent once more.


	5. Chapter 5

The silence in the room was deafening. I could clearly tell that some of the men were considering the opportunity. I wouldn't deny that Dick had a great body. Taking a deep breath I stepped forward. "I'm willing to be your partner if you want me." All eyes turned to me and several jaws dropped.

'are you sure? Don't you have a wife and son?' Dick asked as I looked at the ground. I knew he was going to ask that sooner or later.

"Lois divorced me, it was finalized about a month ago. We made sure that it never made it to the media. We share custody of the boys." I said groaning it out. I'm a single parent to three boys. Nobody said a word.

'as long as you are aware that a baby is a lifetime commitment with no warranty. Plus the child will have full Shadow Cat genetics as well as Kryptonian powers. It's a big responsibility.' Dick said yawning as I took him gently in my arms. He was so tiny.

"I understand full well what I'm doing." I said letting him snuggle up to today me.

Green Lantern (Hal) stepped forward. "I'm in. Just imagine how cute our baby would be."

Conner 'Kon' Kent stepped forward. "I'll be as well."

Wally was next to step up. "We need a Speedster baby." He said winking. Was he trying to flirt or get punched?

Arsenal stepped forward as did Red Hood, Red Robin, and Garth. "We are in."

'batsy?' Dick asked quietly. He knew his mentor had thought about it before.

"If Catwoman says no then no." Bruce said.

'oh you know she's going to ask to be in the room.' Dick said with a snicker sound.

"Dude! I'm totally in for this. I've liked you since we were Titans." Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) said with a smile. The boy had indeed grown up since they were a Titan.

Blue Beetle stepped forward. "The Scarab and I are willing, hermano." He reached up and with a pshish sound the helmet of his scarab armor came off revealing his face. "The Scarab wishes to speak with you directly though."

'woah I didn't know that was possible or that the helmet came off?' Dick said in amazement.

Jaime chuckled. "I just now found out. It's creepy feeling since this stuff is pretty much attached to my skin." He gently set it over Dick's kitten form. He was so tiny that he fit inside the helmet.

After several moments of the helmet chirping and Jaime's face going red he took the helmet back. 'the Scarab wants to make a baby too... and Jaime! Teach the Scarab not to use such sexual and dirty words. He's more of a pervert then Red Hood.'

Red Hood raises an eyebrow. "That's quite impossible. I hold the record of being the kinkiest and most sexual person in this room and I was a Robin. We wore scaly green underwear as the bottom of our uniform and slept in Batman's bed for more than just our nightmares." Several eyebrows raised at Red Hood's words.

"They still tend to crawl into my bed at times." Batman said crossing his arms.

'yeah well that Scarab has you beat. The things it said I'm never going to unhear.' Dick said.

"Neither will I and it's my body it'll be doing such things with." Jaime said putting the helmet back on. "Disgusting perverted little bug." He mumbled only for the suit to hiss at him.

Bart smiled in his Kid Flash suit. "I'll wait two years. I already know my chances with him. Oh and what's a Hell Shadow Cat?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dick was in human form within seconds. He wrapped Batman's cape around his waist quickly and then grabbed Bart's shoulders. "Where did you hear about that?" He said with fear laced in his voice.

Bart gasped. "Deathstroke was attacking the Titan Tower and mentioned that his Hell Shadow Cat got loose and he was worried it had been tracking your scent."

"He didn't hurt anyone did he?" Dick said scared. Bart shook his head no. "A Hell Shadow Cat is what happens when sibling Romanian Shadow Cats have a kid together. They are unable to take human form and are cannibals. They kill and eat everything living even their own parents and cubs. They are twice the size of my adult form and have red eyes. If it's caught my scent then it's going to kill and eat anyone with my scent on them. They are mindless and you should kill on site if you see it. No just call me and I'll come kill it. They can't be rehabilitated I've tried."

Dick shook slightly after speaking. "Just run like hell and don't look back." He said as he moved to curl up in Batman's seat. Fear was written on his face, on his entire body. "Last time I saw one it tried to swallow me in one bite. I was six and I watched my mom rip it's throat out with her teeth. She was protecting me since it had already killed and eaten my sister and most of my family. I've never seen my mom so scary. A mother will do anything to protect their cubs."

In the shredded mess of his Nightwing suit the song Wrecking Ball blared from his phone. It had somehow survived. Dick immediately glared at Red Hood. "Stop changing the ringtones on my phone."

"I changed your contact names. Demon Spawn changed the ringtones. Now answer it or I will." Red Hood said sticking out his tongue like a kid. 

Dick looked at Robin. "Seriously Little D? Miley Cyrus? Ever thought you'd be the one to put that as one of my ringtones. That and you were in on this with Jay. I'm so proud of you but i'm also upset." Dick grabbed the phone and clicked it. He read the name on it. "Orange is the New Black? Really Jay?"

Red Hood smirked. "I'm still amazed that you had Deathstroke's phone number and the name you had for his number was 'Sugar Daddy W/ Guns'." Dick blushed.

"Oh, shut it. He's been reforming and he gives me bags of sugar along with gifts from every place he goes in exchange for me keeping his daughter out of trouble." Dick said answering the phone. "Hey, Slade, what do you need at..." He looked at the clock. "...three a.m."

There was a whispered voice over the other end. Dick's face went dark and his eyes serious. "Tell me where you are, Slade." Dick's eyes widened with fear. "Slade, no, no, stay awake. If you close your eyes you'll die. Don't die on me okay. You still owe me a lot of favors. No! Slade, please do not engage the Hell Shadow Cat again. You're already bleeding to death. It ripped off part of your side and shattered your ribcage. It will most likely snap your body in half if you even try to get up."

Red Hood and Several Leaguers were already grabbing their weapons. Dick's teeth lengthened. He growled and threw his phone after a loud snap was heard. "Damn you Slade, I hope even Hell refuses your soul."

Red Hood frowns. "Is he?" Dick frowns and nods.

"Deathstroke is dead. I heard the creature kill him. Snapped his body like a twig. I'm sure most of you were able to hear it." Dick said clenching his fist. He then looked at Red Hood. "Jay, i'm going to need all of your guns. Bats, I'm going to borrow a lot of the bat weapons and a new pair of escrima sticks from the Batcave. Little D, i'm going to need your katanas. Both of them and lots of daggers, think you can scrounge up some League of Shadows assassin daggers? Roy... both Roys, i'm going to need a bow and lots of arrows. Timmy, i'm going to need that high frequency cat whistle you made to fuck with Little D's cats. Jay, i'm going to need the key to my storage locker."

Red Hood's head shook. "No. You said you would never pull out your old uniforms."

Dick frowned. "I know. I promised I wouldn't but i'm going to need my Court of Owls Talon suit. It has thick Kevlar that's lightweight and the gloves can cover my claws since it has attached talons." He then looked back at Batman. "Think you can get Catwoman to let me borrow her whip? I feel like I might need it along with a medical crew on Standby."

He looked at everyone sadly. "Just stay as far away from Gotham as you can. Please, you all have my scent on you. I can't let it get anywhere near you. The safest places for everyone would be here or at the Batcave. It's already killed one and probably more. I'll have fifteen minutes at most before it finishes eating Slade then it will move on to the next person that it can smell my scent on. I'm going to lead it to the abandoned Circus tent in Gotham."

Conner stepped forward. "But the beast is in Bludhaven not Gotham?" This caught other's attention.

"I'm going to lead it straight to the one place I know i'll have the advantage. Like bugs to light it'll go into my trap easily." Dick replied easily. "For this to work out with me being alive afterwards I'm not going to be able to contact any of you until I'm sure it's dead."

Red Hood narrowed his eyes. "You're suicidal that's what you are." He sighed and took off his mask revealing his identity. "But, i'm going with you. I refuse to let you do this alone. Twice as many guns and I can snipe for you with my rifles at a safe distance." He looked around at the others who all were ready to fight. "You might as well just give in and let us help. We'll follow anyway if you tell us no."

Dick sighed after looking at everyone. "Fine but you follow my rules. Give it a wide berth of fifteen to twenty feet from every direction. That's how far it can swipe at you and clip you easily. Do not take it on alone or head on. If any of you see me turn into a kitten it was not within my control and i'll be dead before you can reach me so just focus on killing it."

Red Hood now Jason was already checking his ammo. "What would be the best kill shot angle?" He asked making several people flinch at how easily he said it. Dick looked at him over his shoulder.

"Dead center between its eyes. There's a soft part in it's fur there. Same way with my forms. It's a weak spot. You won't be able to kill it from just one shot but it will definitely disorient it long enough for more damage to be dealt to it. The only way to kill one for good it to rip out its throat then snap it's spine."

He took the clothes that Wally had brought him from his room in the Watchtower. "Now, you all can decide for yourselves where you wish to team up at but i'll only say this once. I'm not as innocent as you all think me to be. I've killed people and done things that will put Jay here to shame. Now that you know that it's time to get ready for a hunt."


	7. Chapter 7

I watched as everyone got ready. We had moved everyone to my storehouse in Bludhaven. I hated the fact that they were seeing this side of me. Once everyone was done they all turned to watch me. I took a deep breath and took the few steps it takes to get to the center uniform. The Talon suit.

With shaky hands I touched the Kevlar and traced my fingers along the blades that were strapped to it. The shivers it sent through me made me want to run away. I steeled my thoughts and started stripping. Once I was down to just my boxers I turned. "Jay, help... my hands won't stop shaking." My hands were indeed shaking.

Jason stepped forward and taking my hands in his left he stopped the trembling. "I've got you." He said in my ear as he took the suit off the stand. I buried my face in his shoulder and let him dress me. When he let go it was done. Only the cowl/mask and gloves were left. "You can do this. Just like back then."

I slipped on the clawed gloves over my own clawed hands. I then put on the cowl/mask and goggles. I blinked for a moment before I felt the familiar prodding at my mind. With one last blink my eyes turned golden and my skin around my eyes strained to fight the power. A deep voice that didn't belong to me slipped from my mouth. "Mmm, it's been a while since I've been allowed control over this body. He must need my skills as the first Talon to hunt and kill a target. Am I finally getting the chance to kill Bruce Wayne?"

 _'Silence, Cobb. We aren't killing a human. We're hunting a demonic being.'_  I said to him. He laughed. The others backed away a bit. "Stupid Richard, you should have known that putting on the suit lets me control your body. After all you are dead and can't fully survive without my soul connected to yous." Jason glared at Dick's body.

"Okay, Cobb. That's enough. I'd like to have my brother back. There's a Hell Shadow Cat to kill and you are wasting our time blathering on about how Dick should actually be dead right now seeing as hosting you required him to be used as a human sacrifice." Jason said making almost everyone gasp. Only Jason had known what had happened during my time as a Talon.

Cobb smirked and ran his hands over my body. "I quite like this body though. Best one I have had since my actual body. Though it could just because he happens to be my great grandson." Cobb using my body stretched his limbs. He then frowned. "Wait, you said Hell Shadow Cat?" He started going through the weapons along my body and the many on the wall.

After a few moments he came back over with a long golden spear. "I refuse to be too much a part of this. I don't feel like dying again. This has been passed down from generation to generation. Richard could tell you more. It's been so far the only thing strong enough to kill a Hell Shadow Cat in one shot. The last person to wield it was my son. Richard, you, will have to channel every ounce of your powers into the  _Gilnhem_. It will absorb them and be enough to penetrate the tough hide. Make it your last strike. Don't miss. If you miss, God rest Gotham, there won't be a Gotham left."

Everyone was silent as Jason stepped forward. Taking  _Gilnhem_  he crumpled to the floor from its weight. Jason cried out in pain as he felt that his bones were probably crushed. Everyone started to rush forward. Cobb stood there and watched. "Stand! The Lazarus Pit chose you as its new master. It gave you the power over life and death for a reason. You have the ability and strength to wield  _Gilnhem_ just as much as Richard does. Only the two of you can wield her. Now Stand!" Cobb said gruffly to him.

Jason reached up and tossed his red hood helmet away. He then ripped his mask off. His arms and hands were bleeding but he slowly and painfully stood. Once was standing everyone could see he had a green glow to him and his eyes were toxic green. All his hair moved as if there were a wind. It grew longer to his waist before stopping all movement. His wounds healed and he drew  _Gilnhem_ up onto his shoulders. "So several hundred thousand pounds of weight gone, the spear doesn't weigh more than a few ounces now? Do I have some kind of instinctual power over it?"

My blue eyes met his. Cobb had receded. "Nah, she's made to only be wielded by a true Romanian Shadow Cat or someone with a soul similar to our kind.  _Gilnhem_ was the name of her creator's wife. Queen Gilnhem, the first female Shadow Cat to ever rule without a King as well as the strongest to ever live. The spear is made from her bones and armor. Her jeweled crown it's inlaid handle. Her soul used as the bindings that keeps it from ever breaking. Her blood was mixed in with the molten  _eshcmor_ or immortal gold on  _Arsipire._  I myself have only wielded her once and it was hard. She was heavy in my hands back then as well. Then again I was only eight and had yet to find the batcave.  _Gilnhem_ can change shape if you prefer her as a different weapon." I took  _Gilnhem_ as if it were a feather.

I swung it around himself as if it were a baton and it shimmered before changing into a batarang. I spread my legs a little bit and dropped it. It left a crater in the floor that it was sticking out of. "Jason, my only advice when using her is to be careful. Even without any power infused within it can destroy. I'm not truely sure why you were chosen as the other wielder of  _Gilnhem_ but she's not a weight to be taken lightly. Gilnhem died fighting to her last breath on  _Arsipire_ against  _Dea-Krypton_."

I leaned down and picked her back up and she returned to being a spear. "She'll take the form you chose. If it be a rifle or a handgun I have bullets infused with my power that can be used. They won't because too much damage but they'll catch the beasts attention. Long enough for me to redirect it. Only shoot it if it's about to attack someone. If the bullet misses you could take down an entire building onto one of our own or worse the entire block." I was serious as Jason took her and it did indeed change into a sniper rifle.


	8. Chapter 8

Dick was crazy good at this. His body was agile and moving through the streets of Bludhaven like a cat. I am sure that Catwoman would have been jealous. Dick seemed to stop and take the owl head and goggles off for a moment. His lips curled up revealing sharp inhuman teeth, his eyes were once again a golden yellow, and his body had highlighter blue veins creeping along his neck and face like lightning.

He veered off into an alleyway and stopped before kneeling down. There laid a pretty much fully eaten except for an arm and head corpse. There was blood scattered everywhere. It was brutal. Most everyone wanted to puke at the sight. Dick knelt down and turned the head in his hands. "Slade." He brought the head to his lips and pressed a kiss to Slade's forehead. "May the goddess  _Asvir_ grant you safe passage to the next life."

What was left of Slade's body turned to dust and glowing blue light that filtered up to the sky with the wind. Dick stood and watched. "Guide him  _Asvir_. Guide us all." A small mewl came from the cracks in the alley wall. Dick's eyes widened and he sniffed. He quickly yanked out a very small orange coated kitten and put it between his teeth by its scruff. He walked up to me and I stiffened. He had an almost feral look in his eyes. He takes the kitten out of his mouth and hands it to me. "She's barely a few hours old but I can't leave her. She's a Romanian Shadow Cat like me. Damian, I want you to take her to Alfred. Please be careful with her. If she gets used to your scent enough she might just eat from a bottle for you and Alfred. She's a baby, I can't let that thing hurt her. I'm going to take a moment to scout around and see if she has any siblings?"

Dick then disappeared into the dark alley coming back a few moments later after a metal scraping sound was heard. In his arms were five more kittens. He nuzzled them sadly. I held the orange one close. "Are they?" I heard Drake ask.

Dick shook his head. "She's dead back there. Looks like she died giving birth to them. She looks to be a year or two older then Damian. Must have been her first set. These little one's are stillborn. She probably hadn't the slightest clue about her DNA and hadn't any idea what was going on when the shift took over. We give birth in cat form so she must have had a slight heart attack and didn't know what to do. She might not have known she was pregnant to begin with. They are far too small to be full term. The girl's family will need notified if she has any of her passing and these little one's will need buried." He looked at the little one I held. "She's far too small and weak to be out in this air for much longer. It'll kill her. Dami, please take her home. I know you don't like kids or weak people but she's going to need you until I get back. Since I have claimed you and Baby Bat as my cubs that makes her your sister since I am claiming her as mine as well. Now go." I nodded and took off holding the kitten, now wrapped in my cape carefully.

**~~~~**

Dick looked at the rest of us. "Who wants to volunteer to run these little ones to the batcave? Someone else will have to contact BCPD and tell them a body was found in an alley of a young girl. Make sure you get Addad on the case. The others except maybe Montoya will not even dare to deal with anything unless it comes from the chief. They are all stuck up assholes."

Bart stepped forward. "I... I'll take the little ones." Dick nodded and handed the little ones to him.

He pressed his lips to each one's tiny foreheads. His black hair gently brushing the kittens. " _Asvir,_  I beg of you to bless these five and their mother. Let them make it to the next life and be reincarnated as the most beautiful exotic flowers." Dick then stepped back as a blue light left each body and shot into the sky followed by another farther down the alleyway. "Protect them,  _Ganbem_ on their journey."

He then sent Bart off before turning once again to everyone else. "Lets go. I can smell it's disgusting stench of death." Dick said walking back out and taking a deep breath. He pointed to his left. "It's headed for the BCPD... oh goddess Montoya!" Dick shot off like a rocket. We all had to race to catch up.

When we turned the corner to see the BCPD we were pissed. The monster was a huge cat creature and pinned beneath it's clawed right paw was Dick who was bent at an odd angle to protect a woman from being cat food. Several of the BCPD were around it trying to shoot it. The bullets only bounced off. "Guys! A little help would be appreciated right now!" Dick yelled when he spotted us.

We swung into action to fight the beast an save our  _Damsel-in-Distress_  and his friend. Montoya was laying under Dick in what looked to be paralyzed fear. Dick yelped in pain as one of the creatures teeth seemed to sink into his side more. He then let out a growl at it in return to it's hiss at him. It backed off of him for a moment leaving Dick bleeding over Montoya. After a moment everything went still and silent. Nobody moved. The beast growled as Dick stood up keeping himself between it and Montoya.

"Shhh, calm yourself. I heard your cries. I'm both scared and amazed. The first sentient Hell Shadow Cat." Dick said and we gasped. He said there was no such thing before. He took a few staggering steps forward before kneeling down. "I hear you. Lets settle this peacefully. Cat to Cat." He said and shifted into a kitten. This time there were no clothes littered around him.

He took a small kitten step forward only to get swatted by a much larger paw halfway down the street. As he was rolling away he shifted back clothes and all. We raised our weapons to protect him but a loud rumbling purr came from the beast. Dick laughed and limped back to it. "You're just an oversized kitten yourself." He said smiling. "Just a baby. Poor thing. You weren't born as this were you?"

The oversized kitten as we now knew batted at Dick. It whimpered every now and then as it saw Dick fall over from the weight. He just got back up and let it bat him again. After about two hours both of them were laying exhausted. They had played like kittens would. Dick patted it's nose and it licked a long slobbery trail along his body. "Ew, little man, just ew." He said before sighing. He moved to lean forward so that both of their foreheads were touching. "Now, show me your memories." Dick's body shimmered and became a transparent blue like the souls. His eyes however were shining golden.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone watched as the beasts memories played across Dick's body like a movie. From birth till now. He was a test tube baby made by Slade. Nobody could hear the memories but Dick and from what everyone could tell he was crying golden tears. Once the memories came to a stop Dick slumped to the ground crying. He had returned to normal and looked at us as if his world was ending. He then said something no one could ever have thought to hear. "He's my son."

Several gasps were heard. Batman moved forward to sweep Dick into a hug. He shushed him while the big beast nuzzled the two of them softly. It seemed calm now and it's eyes were a soft shade of blue grey. Dick slowly calmed down and reached up to scratch between the big cat's eyes. It purred then burped. Dick's face scrunched up. "Ew, corpse breath. We gotta brush your teeth when we get home." He sniffed him and flinched back. "And a bath, little dude, you reek."

Dick leans back against Bruce. "Cobb's going to hound me like a fucking priss for the next month because I didn't get blood on my hands. Once he stops and goes dormant again I think i'm going to lock all my suits away. Just be a parent. No crime fighting, no anything but raising the kids and my future cubs. Maybe go prowling the house as a cat. D might enjoy that and it'll teach him to care for smaller cubs a lot faster."

Dick got up carefully and nearly crumpled to the ground. He was littered with cuts and his breathing showed one of his ribs were broken. "Daymn, his paws might have crushed something when he batted me in my kitten form. Everything hurts now that i'm actually paying attention to it."

Batman helped him up and past the gathered cops and heros. The Batmobile came skidding up before stopping. Dick was leaned against it as he started to rid himself of all his weapons into the passenger seat. Once that was done he tossed the talon hat and gloves in as well. He panted. He kept the black domino mask on though. "Coda... come." He said and the beast bounded forward and rubbed against him. He groaned at the weight. "Okay bud, lets see if you can shift. Try to make yourself look like Daddy."

The giant cat just meowed before tilting its head. After a moment it shrunk to reveal a chubby baby that sat at Dick's feet giggling. "Well you are just all kinds of surprises. Come here you little chubber." He bent over only to whine in pain and clutch his side as he slid down. "Well, that was a bad idea. Guess i'll have to scruff you. Sorry, this'll feel unsettling."

Dick was down on all fours and had the baby scruffed by the neck in his teeth. He then in one painful leap was in the backseat of the batmobile curled around the baby like a cat keening to it. It was asleep within moments. Red Hood chuckled and hopped down next to the batmobile. "I'll ride up front. Red can ride with our  _kittens_  in back. He seems to be entranced with his brother's actions at the moment. So do we all like meet up at the Batcave?"

Batman sighed before nodding. Everyone was heading towards the batcave now leaving cops with no clue what was going on and a note in Addad's and Montoya's hand about the girl's body. Dick hissed at being called a kitten before continuing to chirp at the sleeping baby. Red Robin jumped into the backseat and realized why Hood hadn't gotten in back truthfully. He wouldn't have fit with the way Dick was laying. Hood scooped all of Dick's weapons up and wrapped them in his jacket. Getting in, he deposited them at his feet.

When Batman didn't move he looked at him. "Don't worry, I got the samples and had one of the speedsters make sure no evidence was left behind or our identities. Nobody knows who we are really." He checked and saw Dick asleep with the baby. "That and I doubt Dick would have told you but, he got fired from the BCPD and lost his apartment a few months ago. He's been squatting on my and Slade's couches. Mostly mine. He didn't want you to think he was even more of a failure. He still thinks you think he's a screw up, you know that right? The idiot blames himself for my death too."

Batman got in and looked at his three eldest. "I never thought he was a screw up. I just wanted him safe from the Joker. Plus, he had outgrown the Robin suit. It clung in all the wrong places. I hadn't meant for everything to end up with us hating each other." The rest of the ride back to Gotham and to the batcave was silent. Everyone had something to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone arrives at batcave not long after. Dick is still out cold in the back seat with the baby and laying on a table next to the batcomputer were little coffins. Everyone already knew what was inside. Nobody said a word. They were unsure whether it would be appropriate to. Jason wakes Dick hoping to end the silence.

Dick scratches him in maternal defense. His instincts on high alert around the baby. With a few curses in several languages; including Kryptonese, Jason walks away as the scratches heal themselves with a toxic green color. Tim quickly takes a sample of Jason's blood and the cut against his boyfriends words not to.

Dick gets out with Coda in hand. Coda softly whines in his sleep. Dick keens to him and Coda goes back to sleep. Tim heads straight to the batcomputer to work on the sample. Tim then leans back and looks at Dick and Coda. With kitten eyes that he learned from Dick he asks a question. "Can I run some tests on you? Coda too?"

Everyone just balks at him. He said that as if it was easy to say and with a face that's hard to deny. Dick nods about himself but hisses at the mention of Coda getting poked and prodded. He holds Coda close. Dick after some coaxing hands Coda over for some tests. Dick keeps very close because of his instincts.

Coda sleepily baby babbles after the tests are done. Dick cooes and purrs to him. Once his instincts deem the Justice League and bats safe for Coda he loosens up some. Letting Coda crawl around while he watches. When Coda would wander to far he'd let out a deep meow like roar that makes Coda stiffen and come crawling right back to Dick's feet.

Bruce starts to try deciphering just whose DNA was used. As the computer does so it gets a lot of matches. Dick hisses at the name right under his. Rion Zucco. There are many names listed whose DNA was used but those top two were the first most prominent DNA. Dick's and Rion. Bruce looks at Dick.

"Who's Rion Zucco?" Jason asks. Dick hisses again.

"The son of the man who murdered my parents. Rion isn't that bad but I wish they'd change his last name. He doesn't even know his father." Dick says and he reaches into Jason's back pocket. He pulls out a cigarette pack and lighter. He then looks at Coda. "Go to your Papa Kal. Daddy needs a smoke and preferably a drink."

Everyone watches as Coda sniffles and hugs Dick's leg. When Dick just looks away Coda pouts before crawling straight to Superman. Hal raises an eyebrow. "Smart baby."

Dick chuckles. "Romanian Shadow Cats are naturally born with fast memories and are highly smart. Just because he's a little different then he should be due to Slade's messing with his genetics doesn't mean the pure Shadow Cat gene isn't there. It's just buried under all the crap Slade pumped into his body." Clark scoops Coda up and the baby instantly nuzzles into him.

Clark's eyes widen. "Uh, what's he doing?" He asked when Coda started rubbing his neck and nose all over Clark's exposed neck.

Dick smiled. "Scent marking. Kal has my scent still on him from when we were in the Watchtower. He is claiming Kal as under his protection. It's meant as a loving gesture between parent and cub. A cub that doesn't have a scent mark from their parents is an orphan. Usually they die from not being marked. No parental figure equals no food. Apparently it was forbidden before we came to Earth to take in the orphans. Our numbers were so small that almost everyone was an orphan due to  _Dea-Krypton_ 's attack.  _Arsipire,_ was destroyed, the queen killed and our people scattered to Earth."

Clark frowned. "Dea-Krypton isn't what I think it is, is it?" He asked looking at Dick.

"I'm afraid your thoughts would be correct. The early stages of Krypton. Your people originally set out to destroy all life except yours. Many worlds were destroyed. Arsipire included. Your own great grandfather Hardan-El was the one to hand out the final blow to Gilnhem. My people feared Kryptonians due to what they had done to us but I know what was certain. The first House of El was not what it is now. They waged war but when Hardan-El set his sights on Dea-Earth his three sons revolted. Killing him and changing the fates. Two of the sons died. The last reformed the House of El to mean Hope instead of Death." Dick touched the symbol on Clark's chest. "This symbol used to have a line through the center that was removed thus changing the wording. Death Bringer became Hope Carrier. Your Grandfather created Earth's Hope. That Hope was passed down to you, Kal."

Dick took Coda and gives Bruce Coda before heading up to check on the kit. He does turn back to look at Clark. "Kal, just so you know. You're not defined by what your ancestors did nor am I. We are the last few. Children of the old worlds. Children that can make our own choices not based by the doings of our grandparents. Gilnhem may have been my great great grandmother and Hardan-El may have been your great grandfather but they are not who  _we_ are." He then went upstairs leaving a very silent batcave.  


	11. Chapter 11

Dick whines when he sees a vet standing over his cub upstairs. His heart sinks at the sight of his cub. She's in an incubator hooked up to a lot of tubes. Barely breathing, barely alive. He secretly shifts into his kitten form and meows up at the vet. He paws at the vet's pants wanting to be with his cub.

The vet pets Dick. "You must be her protector." Dick climbs into the incubator to protectively curl around the kit. The vet doesn't have the heart to tell him he can't do that. The vet chuckles "She's gonna be fine. She's yours i'm guessing." Dick pouts now that he realizes the vet thinks he's a she.

Dick nods and starts keening to the cub who immediately stabilizes at the sounds. This makes Dick purr slightly. The vet is confused. Bruce quickly asks him to leave and return in the morning. He didn't want the questions asked right now. After vet leaves Dick gets out of the incubator and takes human form.

"She's stabile for now, i'll have to stay close, the second she realizes i'm not next to her... she'll start going downhill fast." Dick says as he sees the Justice League and his family walk in. The league and bats are confused. Dick is pretty bad shape at the moment himself. He most definitely needed medical treatment.

Dick sighs, "I was born prematurely, just like her. My siblings were much larger, healthier. I was the preemie runt not expected to survive. My mother would constantly retell how she had to stay at my side, Keening almost 24/7 until I was able to breathe on my own. It was hard. The first time i shifted into a human baby... I had to be rushed to a hospital. My body couldn't handle the change. She's going to be in so much pain. Pain I can relate to."

The others didn't know what to say or if they should speak at all. They knew none of this. Damian comes in holding Coda. "He won't eat anything." Damian is glaring at Coda who glares back before giggling.

Dick shakes his head, "Because he's lived his life inside a test tube the only foods he knows are chemicals from a feeding tube and Slade. Two deadly combinations. I'm amazed that Slade's near immortality hasn't started affecting him or that Slade didn't try using liquid gold as a food..." Dick shoots forward and takes off into his room next door and starts rummaging through a chest. He then comes back with a vial of a see through substance that in the light shimmers gold.

"Please let me be wrong." He sticks it in front of Coda's eyes and the baby reaches for it like it's food. Almost on instinct. Dick curses, "I shoulda known, liquid gold if taken too much at once can make us become Hell Shadow Cats. It's a major power boost that was used in waring days. It's also taboo and forbidden because of the effects too much has on the body and mind."

He looks at the kit, "It could save her. A small dosage... but it could do too much damage if even slightly too much. Too much would kill her." He gripped the vial. "I need time to think. I'm going to go bury the others. W...would someone... anyone mind going to get some large flat stones. One for each grave. They... they'll need some marker stones." He then headed out of the room as a sad meow and sobs leaving his throat after he was down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Dick doesn't know what to decide let alone the right dosage. After burying the others he had gone to the lake on the Manor property. He held the vial up to the moonlight out at the lake behind the manor later that night. He then took a deep breath and drew his arm back and chucked it with inhuman force into the center of the lake. That choice was no longer in his hands.

Bruce comes up behind him, "Sure that was the right choice?" He asked as he gently laid his arm around his shoulders.

Dick nodded "Yeah temptation's a dangerous thing. There's far too much risk for that to even be around. I made sure to throw it hard enough that when it hit the water it would shatter and dissipate. As long as Coda doesn't drink the Lake water in the next week none of us should be affected. It could take a while for all the liquid gold to get out of his system so be ready for sudden mood swings. They will hit him like a truck."

Bruce humms, "So he'll have withdrawal." He was afraid of that.

Dick nods and turns to head back inside. "She needs me again. Keep trying with Coda and the milk. He'll get hungry enough that he'll take it." He could hear her heartbeat spike. Dick heads inside and goes to the cub. Dick ends up falling asleep in kitten form while keening to her. The men who had chosen to be parents with Dick took turns checking on the two all night long. Clark the most since he could see the injuries that Dick had in both human form and kitten.

~~~~

Dick stumbled into the dining room for breakfast looking like death warmed over. Everyone that sat at the table grimaced at the way he looked. He slid down into his seat with the most miserable yelp of pain. "You look like the dead." Jason said taking a gulp of the glass of alcohol he'd snitched from Bruce's office.

Dick looked at him. "My body was a few inches off the ground when it got smacked by a truck sized paw. Most of my bones are shattered and my natural healing ability has kicked in. I'm pretty sure I coughed up a liter of blood already into my shower. I pissed enough blood in the toilet to think I was having Kidney failure as well." He admitted and grimaced in pain as loud snaps were heard across his body. "Yeah I look and feel like the dead."

Clark was around the table in moments as Dick's nose started bleeding. "Dick?" He asked as Dick's eyes widened when he felt the blood.

Dick looked at him before looking at Jason. "Call my vet." He said as he passed out in Clark's arms. He shrunk into a kitten after losing consciousness. Jason cursed and whipped out his phone.

"Dr. Emeston, yeah, Dick might be dying. I need you to do something. Come to the Wayne Manor in Gotham. Tell a soul and i'll put a bullet between your eyes." Jason said before hanging up. He then rushed to Dick's side. "Em is on his way, Dick. Just don't go and die on me again." This caught the others attention. He frowned before sighing. "Dick faked his death several times before on us and if he dies this time for real i'll raise him from the dead and pick his ass."

Twenty minutes later and a tall tanned skinned dude with tribal tattoos all over his body forced his way into the manor. The second he saw Dick he was pushing everyone away. "Get back." He said opening a doctors bag. "Damn, did he get hit by your car again Jason or fall off a skyscraper this time?"

"No, he was smacked by a Hell Shadow Cat. Paw was the size of a truck and Dick is... Tiny compared to the paw. He says most of his bones were crushed. His body's trying to heal but...." Jason said and the guy frowned.

"But the bones are too far shattered, the fragments are slicing through his arteries as they try to go back to their previous placement." He said and grabbed two needles and an i.v. tube. "Jason, are you able to give blood right this second?" Jason nodded confused. "Good." The doctor shoved the needle into Jason's vein.

Jason looked at him then the needle still in his arm. "The fuck?" He said and was about to reach for his gun when the needle was taken apart and connected to the tube. The tube had a rubber band in the middle. His eyes widened when he realised. "Dr. this isn't safe. My blood could screw with his brain or it could kill him."

The doctor put the needle into Dick's kitten vein. "We have no other choice. You know full well that you can channel the Pit water straight from the pit and into your veins at will. Only you can heal him and make sure it doesn't do either." The other end of the tube was connected and ready for the transfer.

Jason groaned and his eyes glowed green like back in the warehouse the day before. "If he becomes the next Joker i'm killing you." He said as his body glowed and the blood leaving his body became a toxic green colored liquid.Once the rubberband was removed the liquid went into Dick's tiny form like it was magnetic and he was the magnet it needed.Dick's boyd took on a green glow and once Dick returned to human form Jason stopped and the needles were yanked out. He leaned over Dick. "So you feeling insane?"

Dick just gave a pained laugh. "Suck my dick, Jason. I still feel like I got hit by a truck." He said sitting up. "But the fact that i'm alive means alot."


	13. Chapter 13

Tim came forward also looking like the dead. "Both of you need to shut the fuck up and suck each other's dicks. I haven't had my morning coffee yet so if you decide to keep making noise i'm going to slit your throats with rusty spoons." He said sitting on his heels in front of them with a dead look in his eyes. Both shivered and when ghost white. Tim was serious about everything when he didn't have coffee.

Jason coughed and got up. "I'll go get the two of you something to drink." He nearly ran into the kitchen with a sacred look. Tim just gave an evil smirk and pressed a kiss to Dick's forehead. Once Jason was out of earshot Tim moved back.

"You do realise i've had coffee already and just wanted to make my idiot fiancee do something other then make you feel bad?" Tim said sitting cross legged in front of Dick now. Dick laughed.

"Yeah, our serial killer prince charming. So he popped the question yet you allowed him to agree to the both of you fucking me. Why did you let him do that, Timmy?" Dick asks looking at the floor.

Tim sighed. "You know I can't give him what he wants. I may have a womb but it's non-functioning. The Joker didn't make it usable when he screwed with my body and mind to make Joker Jr."

Dick leaned forward with a wince and kissed Tim's nose. "I know. I still wanna put the bastard in a body cast for doing that but Bruce got to him first. He better be glad I don't think of you or Jay as my cub or Joker would have been dead long ago when he touched Jason. My instincts would have had me kill him without a second thought or remorse. I'd have no regrets killing someone who dares touch my cubs. Damian, Terry, Coda, and Aria." He said watching Coda babble in his high chair.

"What about M'ari and Jake?" Bruce said from his seat at the table. Dick flinched.

"About my other two children... my Shadow Cat genes didn't pass on and my instincts won't take to them. I found out by accident that if I am the father biologically instead of the 'mother' they won't get any of my DNA. M'ari and Jake don't have any of my DNA even though I was the one that helped conceive them. They are one hundred percent Tamaranian and because of that I no longer have any claims to them. Tamaran has exiled me from their lives because of something I can't control. My own children but my body refuses to acknowledge that they are mine." Dick said getting up to kiss the black hair on Coda's baby head. "The only reason Coda is mine is because my fertilized eggs were used."

This made several people choke on their food or drink. "What? Wouldn't you have to have a surgery of some kind to have those removed? You would have known about that right?" Duke said and Dick frowned.

Dick offered Coda a bottle of milk but Coda just pouted. "Yes, well, there were plenty of times that Slade has taken advantage of me when I was a Titan. Far too many holes in my memory from back then." Jason came in and kissed Tim's lips before moving to press a kiss to the back of Dick's neck.

"Don't think back then. I had to save your ass from being raped by him many times." Jason said handing Tim a coffee and Dick a cup that smelled like tea. Dick smiled. "Catnip, chamomile, mint and honey tea." Dick hummed as he sipped it.

"You remembered. Thanks. I needed to relax but still be wired." Dick said after the sips. Coda reached for the hot drink and it gave Dick an idea. "Jason, this might be a weird request but can you make a bottle of milk mixed with a dab of catnip and honey?"

Jason raised an eyebrow and dipped his pinky in the tea before offering it to Coda. Coda started suckling it. "I see what your getting at. Add catnip to the baby formula and his soft foods and honey to help it go down smoothly. He'll not care that he's not getting the liquid gold. We can then ween him off the catnip and honey till it's just the milk and base foods like normal babies." He then jerked his hand back when he felt pain. His eyes wide. "He's got teeth?"

Dick laughed. "Of course. We grow slightly faster than normal. His teeth should be sharp but not enough to actually hurt you. Plus, you deserved his bite. You teased him with my tea." He then pointed at Coda who was about to cry and had red eyes. "I'd go make his new milk now if you don't want a giant cat trying to eat you." He teased and sipped his drink with a smirk.

Jason bolted toward the kitchen with the milk bottle. Alfred following after to make sure Jason knew what he was doing. Dick chuckled and rubbed noses with Coda. "Now let me see them teeth. I lied to your Uncle Jason. You shouldn't have any for another month." He said putting his fingers in Coda's mouth. He looked and felt around. "Well i'll be damned, you have three teeth already. You are a month early. Growing far faster than I did in the tooth department." He said pulling his fingers out.

Coda just giggled before pulling his fingers back to chew on them. Dick smiled warmly at what Coda was doing. "M'ari and Jake used to act the same way when they were teething. I was their teething rings since no matter how hard they chewed I didn't feel pain. I've lost two children, nobody's taken anymore away from me." He said softly into Coda's baby hair. Even though it was a whisper everyone heard it.

Once Jason and Alfred returned with the nw milk Dick started feeding it to Coda who sucked it down like crazy. Jason smirked and decided to pinch right in the center of Dick's back right where his tailbone started. Dick jumped and hissed at him. To everyone else's view Dick's human ears were now cat shaped and furry and there was a tail swishing from where Jason had pinched. Jason chuckled and avoided a swipe of Dick's sharp claws. "Jason!" Dick hissed out but stayed in one spot so as not to move the bottle from Coda.

Jason laughed out a deep laugh and had a big smile on his face. Dick just shook his head and smiled. "At least you find this funny. You aren't stuck like this until you get off in the shower." He glared. "You get to deal with me now that you did this. You know full well I hate being sent into heat. A regular heat four times a year is bad enough. Have to lock myself up so I don't get pregnant without realizing it."


	14. Chapter 14

Jason just smirked. "Now you don't have to wait two months to have sex with everyone when you are most fertile." Jason winked and Dick handed Damian the bottle to feed Coda. He then pounced on Jason. He had his pinned to the floor and his tail swished angrily back and forth.

Dick yanked Jason's face close to his by his shirt collar. "You better run, because if I catch you during my hunting, i'll devour you whole." Jason groaned and pushed Dick off.

He looked at Tim. "I think I might have unleashed too much. Timber, lets run. When he hunts, its dangerous and if he catches us. Best sex ever." He said getting up and grabbing Tim by the arm.

Dick got down on all fours in a very cat like stance. Eyes slitted and wide like a cats. Tail flicking and ears twitching. His eyes settled on them. "You get a ten second head start. After that anyone running is fair game." His eyes flickered to everyone else. "If anyone else wants in on the hunt you'd better scatter. Whomever I catch first..." He licked his lips. "...gets to mount me first." He said and smiles then Jason smirks.

"How about you be the prey and we hunt you this time?" Jason says and Dick purrs. He liked that idea.

"Okay, whoever catches me first gets the first mount." Dick says smirking. "Rules first. I get a five minute head start. All powers are welcome but don't use them against the non powered members of our hunt. The entirety of Gotham is the hunting grounds, if I say stop nobody touches me. If I say Aria needs me we end the hunt and I return to her side. When she's not needing me the hunt can begin again. Since powers are being used, suits and masks are welcome so your identities don't get blown to the citizens. If a villain is spotted take them down and ignore the hunt."

Dick stood and walked over to Jason pulling out a paper from his pocket and tossing it on the table. "You will be given a ten second head start on everyone else if you have to stop a villian, ONLY big time villains. Jason you've hunted before so you know the boundary of no going in the water, no throwing me in the water, and no killing other members. To the one that catches me they can't be interrupted during mounting. To those that show up late to the hunt they will have to get information from someone else. Weapons are allowed but not against me. Again no killing each other and that paper can show you where a safe house is for mounting. I don't exactly want to be mounted against a Gotham alleyway. I mean it Jason. No pinning me to a wall or roof. This isn't one of our old hunts where we used condoms. I want sex on a bed not a wall. Fair warning, I play dirty and if you do catch me, my claws are very sharp. You'll most likely end up with pleasure scratches." Dick then smirked.

"And go." He said before jumping out a window. Jason guarded the window while looking at his phone.

He tapped his foot. "The asshole could hide anywhere with a five minute head start. Although he didn't say anything about not teaming up against him. Timber, we're going to find him together. I for sure am not going to have sex with him without you." Tim nodded and looked at the paper which was a map of Gotham.

His eyes widened. "Your apartment has a red hood drawn on it. The others all are different. Some are... dildos, red x's, lip stickers, and green circles. Care to explain?"

Jason nodded. "The dildo spot are safe house with sex toys, the red x's are places to avoid due to it being a hotspot for villains, the lip stickers are safe houses with no sex toys and food and water; an actual safe house, and the green circles are entrances to Gotham's underground. The catacombs, tunnels, sewers, and such." He said watching the timer on his phone.

Superman noticed a few black circles. "And the black circles?"

Jason chuckled. "Wayne Industries, Gotham PD, Wayne Manor, Gotham docks, random places, and Gotham schools. All places with somewhere Batman tends to perch during patrol. Now that Bruce knows we don't have to avoid them."

Jason's phone went off and he grabbed Tim. "And the hunt has begun." He says jumping out the window with Tim. Both had their suits on under their clothes. The others quickly all headed out various ways. This left behind Bruce, Alfred, Damian, Coda, Terry, Aria, Barbara, Cass, and Stephanie.


	15. Chapter 15

Dick purred as he ran through Gotham. It was daylight so a lot of people were out. He dodged in and out of the citizens. He had slipped a black domino mask on so nobody knew who he was. They just thought he was a new meta. Dick's stomach grumbled.

He stopped at a coffee and cake shop. He pulled his wallet out and walked in. Despite the weird looks he was getting he ordered a coffee and a chocolate cake slice. He seated himself by the window and tucked his tail inside his shirt. He smiled as he saw Wally just zip right by without noticing him there. Hiding in plain sight.

Dick chuckled and enjoyed his coffee and cake until he saw Green Lantern floating outside the window. Dick smiled and waved at him. He blew a kiss and then took off towards the back door. Hal was good, he hadn't even noticed said hero approaching. He laughed as he scaled a building after going out the backdoor. He saw a flash of green flying his way and he couldn't help but purr.

He flicked his tail as Hal got close and then at the last second dropped off the side of the building down into an open sewer main. He took off through the pipelines avoiding anything majorly waterwise. Cats and water don't mix. He came out deep in the catacombs. He felt the familiar tingling of his skin from his heat but ignored it and moved through the catacombs. He wondered whom he would see next during the Hunt.

He jumped over puddles with cat like agility as he walked along. His tail swishing as he did so. It was pitch black so he decided to go slow. He had the eyes of a cat but he still didn't like the dark catacombs. Too much could happen when alone. His thoughts drifted for a bit to the first time he'd come into the catacombs in his kitten form only to get nearly eaten by a rat bigger than him.

Dick's blue cats eyes glowed. He sniffed only to wrinkle his nose. Yuck, the scent of death. He made his way out of the catacombs via a large tomb. He looked around. Gotham cemetery. He walked out of the tomb and headed straight for his parents graves. When he knelt down he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. It smelled of sunshine and corn. "Hey, Supes. Figures you'd be the first to catch on to the fact that i'd end up here."

Clark nodded. "I just had a feeling. I'm going to let you talk to them plus I want to thank them for making such a great man." He said and Dick hugged Clark.

"Kal..." He said smiling. His body was tingling still but he rested his head on Clark's chest. He turned so that they both could see the graves. "Mama, Tati, this is Kal. He's one of my mates. He's one of the best things to happen in my life since I lost you. I still miss you guys even at twenty-seven but hey i'm an adult now... sorta. I have four cubs at the moment, only one is biological but... I wish you could have met them. Your grandchildren. You'd adore everyone. I have a feeling you'd be sporting the speech that comes with my first  _pure_ Hunt with all my mates. Don't let me ruin your time in the afterlife but I have to go. Kal and I are in the middle of a large Hunt and he caught me first. You know how that goes. Bye, love you guys." Dick then kissed his fingertips and pressed them to the stones.

Clark had stood with his hand on Dick's waist through the entire time Dick spoke. He then smiled and wiped Dick's tears. Looking at the stones, he kissed Dick's hair. "I'll take care of him and Thanks for giving birth to the boy who became a great man."

Dick smacked Clark's chest at those words. "Lets go. The others are still hunting and you and I are a bit far from the nearest safe house." He said purring against Clark's chest. Clark smirked.

"Oh Rao..." He said scooping Dick up in his arms tighter but not enough to hurt him. "I really don't want to hurt you." He said as he started to fly with Dick in his arms pressed against his chest.

Dick just hisses. "Don't worry, My kind's a lot stronger built then we look." He then took a deep breath before letting out a purr. "Ungh... I've always loved flying in the air with you. Feels to freeing. Like we have a deep connection when you fly with me." He admitted between panting breaths.

Clark noticed the racing heartbeat and faster breaths from Dick when he'd found him in the graveyard. He stopped above one of the safe houses. "Dick, are you okay?" He asked worried. He got a mewl in reply.

Dick nodded and panted. "Yeah, my heat's just hitting hard and... ughn... oh  _Shvina miy loha_ *****..." He said moaning a bit louder than planned. Dick's eyes were full of lust. "Bed... oh please my instincts are screaming for me to bend over the nearest object and let you fuck me into tomorrow." He said mewling out a loud moan.

Clark gulped and landed then on the safe house's balcony. Dick immediately snapped the window open and climbed in with a stumble in his steps. Clark had to catch him when it looked like Dick's knees were buckling. Dick mewled and panted in Clark's arms. With surprising strength Dick slammed Clark into the wall and started stripping. When Dick climbed on the bed stark naked, face down ass up Clark groaned. "Oh Rao..." 

***Oh my God fuck me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Clark was naked. Dick was a mewling moaning mess beneath Clark. With a slight yank of one long black tail Dick was switching positions quick. He was now ass up, chest flush against the bed, face down in the sheets, arms folded behind his back, and legs spread wide open for Clark. Neither cared that they were being watched by the others who had caught up.

Jason tossed the dazed Man of Steel the lube from the desk across the room. "I'm pretty sure that Bruce and Luther's sex with you didn't have this type of lube. Liquid Sophonite. Dick made it. Said it was used to up the ante and send his womb into overdrive. It is supposed to make him more fertile and the other male have a faster refractory period. He said it was made by his people for occasions like this."

Hal spoke up. "You're going to give us a sex ed class?" He said as if it was a joke and Jason just gave him a dead serious look. Hal gulped. "Why?"

Jason moved to stand beside Dick's head. He reached out and touched Dick's folded arms. "So anyone want to take a wild guess what Dick's doing right now for Clark?" He asked and nobody answered. "Okay then. This is called Presenting. He is presenting himself to Clark. He'll do this for every one of us. He won't move from this position no matter how much pain he's in until told to. It's in his instincts not to move till told so. I found that out the hard way. You'll want to tell him he's done good and that he can relax now. Watch."

Jason knelt down beside Dicks face and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, precious you can relax. You're gorgeous and can stop presenting. Your presentation is flawless and made me very happy. You're a good kitten. Go on and please your mates. They think you're beautiful." At Jason's words Dick relaxed and mewled before moving his hands to help even the weight of his body out. Jason pressed a kiss to Dick's forehead and got a purr in return. "By the way. La mulți ani Dickie."

Dick purred and kissed Jason's nose. "Ai făcut asta cu intenție. Te voi pedepsi mai târziu, dar acum instinctul meu nu merge. Am nevoie de dracu '." He said before mewling in need. His eyes moved across everyone and then landed on Clark behind him. "Fuck me, Kal-El.**"

Clark gulped and then let out an inhuman husky growl as he picked up the lube. He narrowed his eyes at Jason who quickly moved away. Clark moved as if he was experienced in gay sex which was untrue. Two male sex partners during his entire life till now was not a good enough knowledge. At least not in the other's minds.

Clark lubed his fingers and started to stretch Dick's entrance. He gulped again at how tight Dick was. It was going to take at least four finger to get Dick stretched appropriately for his 'size'. As he did so he placed kisses all over Dick's exposed skin. Dick frowned at the gentleness.

He then gripped Clark's hand that was holding his hip. "I swear to all the gods out there if you don't stop treating me like i'm glass I will bite you. As I said before I am not human. My kinds' body is a lot more durable then we look. Right now i'd say I'm equal in strength with you right now. Don't think you'll hurt me. I won't break."

Clark nodded and pressed a kiss to Dick's neck. "Then I won't hold back. We might break the safe house bed though." This made Dick laugh out a mewling moan.

Dick looked at the others. "I'm pretty sure a new bed can be arranged. There's more than one safe house in Gotham." He then arched and moaned loudly. "Oh  _Shvina_  right there Kal. Oh sweet mother of  _Arsipire_  hit that spot again." Clark obliged and curled his finger against said spot making Dick arch and mewl.

A loud tear was head and Jason chuckled. "And another set of fifty dollar silk sheets bites the dust. There goes my bank account again." He said and Dick hissed out a pant.

Dick's eyes meet Jason's. "If I wasn't feeling heat pleasure and Clark's really talented fingers in my ass i' throw the pillow at you. Secondly, stop buying silk sheets. You know about my claws and the fact that they can rip through steel and thick rocks like butter... oh fuck! Damn Kal.... your fingers... just fuuuuck..." He said then ended up panting and moaning out the rest.

Clark froze. "Rip through steel like butter?" He asked and shivered at that thought. "That's kinda a scary thought." Dick growled baring his sharp teeth at Clark. His eyes were screaming at him to keep going.

"Don't even think about it. Yes I could tear through you like butter but that's why i'm face down. I doubted you'd like your back shredded." Dick said and Jason winced.

Jason rubbed a hand over his crotch. "Just be glad you never had him suck you off. He bites. Literally took two months before my dick fully regenerated after he bit it off last time. I thought the pain would never end. Thought that was the end of my sex life. Thank god for Lazarus Pits and the Al Ghul's."

Dick dug his claws deeper into the bed. "Oh you're just upset that it was the best blowjow you've had and that I got excited when you tried to dominate our orgasms. There's also the fact... ah... that you already knew that my teeth elongate during orgasms. You were told to pull away if you wanted to keep it intact." Dick spread his legs wider for Clark as he felt the third finger enter. He whined a bit at how tight it was. It was a good stretch though.

The others were pretty much hard and hot at watching Clark make Dick moan and mewl. Dick's words couldn't be deciphered anymore and the fact that he could no longer keep a conversation with Jason was hilarious. Jason however was already stripping himself and Tim while they moved to the next room with a second bottle of Liquid Sophonite. He looked back at the others. "If anybody else feels the need to get 'busy' while Boy Scout fucks Dick there's more lube in the drawers. Make sure you use the regular lube though. Save the good stuff for Dickie's ass." He then carried Tim into the other room and tossed him on the bed. The others just opted to jack off to watching Clark and Dick.

When Dick let out a very loud whine at having four fingers deep in him the others gulped at the size of Clark's dick. It was huge. Damn, the man was gifted. Dick as fast as a speedster had Clark on his back and Dick looming over him. "Hun, you gotta move a tad faster if you want to keep me willing to perform." He said purring as he swished his tail. He lubed Clark's dick and his own entrance some more with a purr and shiver at how sensitive he was.

Before anyone could stop said catboy; including Clark, Dick very un-Dick like impaled himself on the ten inch long, two and a half inch thick Kryptonian dick. Dick moaned loudly between hisses. Dick then leaned down after a moment of adjusting and pulled Clark into one of the hottest make out kisses the guys had seen in a long time. When Dick pulled back Clark looked dazed. "Now, big boy, how about you get to fucking me so hard that we break the bed and I can feel your cum in my body for days." He said as his ears and tail twitched cutely.

Clark flipped them once more so that he was on top and pulled Dick into another heated kiss. "I'll see to that then." He said before he started thrusting at speeds and strengths that made the other's cringe. Dick however was a moaning, mewling, and screaming mess. Fifty or sixty or maybe seventy thrusts later and Dick had cum three times; the last one dry. When Dick's nails dug deep into Clark's back and Dick screamed his name Clark came as well. Deep in Dick who shivered and moaned at the feeling.

Dick panted and purred as he came down from the high. Clark pulled out gently and looked at Dick. He was practically putty on the bed, which was totaled. Dick's body hand hand shaped bruises from where Clark had held him. Dick laughed softly. "Wow. Just wow. I literally can't feel anything below by navel. See, Kal, nothing is broken and the bruises will fade."

He looked at Garfield. "Gar? Do you think you and the others can run me a bath and Roy can you please go break up the idiot lovebirds in the next room. I'm hungry and Jason is a really good cook, plus this is kinda his safe house. He would kill the person who goes in his kitchen." Dick gave them kitten eyes and they all rushed to go do something. "Now, Kal, you get deal with my after care. Cuddles and kisses will be greatly appreciated." Clark smiled and gently did as requested.

La mulți ani Dickie. = Happy birthday, Dickie.

"Ai făcut asta cu intenție. Te voi pedepsi mai târziu, dar acum instinctul meu nu merge. Am nevoie de dracu '." = "You did this on purpose. I'll punish you later but right now my instincts are going nuts. I really need fucked."

**Spoken in Kryptonese


	17. Chapter 17

Once Dick had feeling in his lower half he slipped out of the destroyed bed to limp to the bathroom. Clark dressed and headed to go make sure nobody destroyed the safe house. Dick walked into the bathroom only to blush and laugh. Tim laid in the tub soaking. Dick climbed in with Tim. "Let me guess Little Wing fucked you up?"

Tim flushed red and nodded. "Yeah, he's down cooking the food and we get to share a bath." Dick smiled and relaxed next to Tim. "So, you look like you enjoyed Uncle Clark."

Dick nodded and purred as the water helped ease the ache in his hips. "I'm pretty sure if I wasn't alien myself then he'd have broke my hips. My tail though had a kink in it after. I didn't tell him. He'd have freaked out at the fact that he broke something. My tail will heal but his pride wouldn't if he knew the truth." Dick leaned over to press a kiss on Tim's lips. "So, he used the Sophonite lube for you, you feel any different?"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He looked at Dick after the kiss. He leaned over and returned it.

Dick smiled. "That lube is made for fertility. Perhaps he was hoping it would be what gave the two of you a child without needing my help. He's asked me before if it could work for you and the only reply I had was 'I didn't know'. It could maybe but he dropped the subject when I asked him if you knew and were willing to have a child if you could. I'm guessing he was afraid you'd hate him for asking about it. On a different note, Jason's going to have to buy a new bed and sheets for in there."

Tim laughed at the last part. He then put his head on Dick's shoulder. "If I do end up having Jason's baby that won't stop us from caring about you and the children we plan to have with you any less." Dick smiled and kissed Tim's forehead.

"Aww that's sweet but make room for me. I bought a big tub for a reason." Jason said coming into the room with a tray of food and lube. Dick and Tim smirked. They were liking the way this was going. "The others are downstairs eating. That gives us some alone time in here. I pointed Big Blue towards the downstairs shower."

Dick smiled and pulled Jason down for a kiss. Jason smirked. "I liked that." He said pulling away. "You two are sure you are okay with me being a third party in your sex life for a while. I don't want to be the hammer that drives a wedge into your lives." Dick looked away.

Jason slammed the tray down on the toilet seat. "We agreed on this together. I asked Tim months ago if he wanted to include you. He said yes and we were planning on telling you a few days before you would go into heat." Dick flinched.

Tim laid against Dick's shoulder. "We want you to be a part of our lives and we want to be a part of yours even if it does include a few... extra members on your side." Tim said pressing a kiss to Dick's shoulder as Jason stripped out of his sweatpants.

Dick whimpered. "I want you guys in my life too." He said hugging Tim close and clinging to Jason's hand. The three had an awkward hug. When they pulled apart Dick purred. "Now Jason, how about you come here and get in the tub with us."

Dick's smile had Jason nearly cursing. He climbed in with them and rolled his eyes. "You had better be glad I love you two." He said and all eyes rolled at his words.

Dick smiled. "Now, I might not get to have sex with the two of you at the moment but i'd really adore cuddling and washing together. In my people's customs, bathing your mates is a very deep sign of love and intimacy." He then looked at Jason's longer hair. "Plus I really wanna get my fingers through your hair."

Jason rolled his eyes right back at them. "You've always loved grooming." Dick blushed and began to wash Tim gently.

"Grooming is my favorite. My father told me that you only groom with your claws when you know they are your mate or mates." Dick said extending his claws. "It's a sign of eternal bonding to be groomed with claws among my people." He then let Tim take a hold of his claws. "I'm not going to hurt you. I know what i'm doing."

Tim then nodded and Dick got behind him and started washing the younger's hair. Tim's eyes hazed over and he moaned. Dick smiled and continued to groom Tim. Jason watched while licking his lips. The look on Tim's face was that of pure ecstasy. Jason knew immediately why Dick loved this part. It was like watching porn. Good porn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dick's POV**

Right after I finished washing Tim's hair and rinsing it I could tell he was blissed out but hadn't cum just yet. I smirked at Jason. "Wanna help him get the best release yet?" I asked and Jason growled making Tim moan out a wanton whimper. I smiled and found myself pulled around in the tub.

Water sloshed out onto the floor as I was pressed chest to chest with Tim. Jason then proceeded to prep me with lube. I didn't need much before he had me impaling myself on Tim's hard erection. Tim's head fell back in a moan as I yelped in shock. I felt Jason press himself against my back and his lips were at my ear. "We're going to get Tim off by double stuffing you."

Both Tim and I moan at his words. I flick my tail in anticipation and feel Tim twitch inside me. I panted as I then realized what Jason was planning. "W..wait..." I started to say but it was too late Jason was already ramming up to join Tim inside me. My clawed hands had to grip the tub behind Tim as I grit my teeth against the intense stretch. The tub cracked with web like fractures from my grip.

My head was buried in Tim's neck as I tried to get used to the quick stretch. Jason was panting against my back and I could feel Tim petting my head gently. I purred at Tim. "Dammit... Jay, I told you to wait. My ass doesn't compensate for this size without prep. My natural healing won't be able to keep up if everyone's going to make my ass useless by not giving me enough prep." I said as I let my body relax around them.

Jason chuckled and nipped at my shoulders making my ears flatten back and my tail flick hard against his hip. He then moved his kisses across my back just as he started thrusting. I made sure not to bite Tim or remove my claws from the tub. I really didn't want to hurt them. Through three sets of moans and screams I was sure everyone else knew what was going on. I knew who was getting me next though by the smells. Jaime and Khaji Da. The Scarab and his host.

~~~~~

I had to be carried out of the bathroom sadly. Jason gently sat me on the living room couch. "Sorry baby." I ignored him as thanks to him wanting to tag team me with Tim in the tub I couldn't walk. He sighed and left to go with Tim back to the manor. Bruce was calling for them to go do patrols.

Jaime sat on the couch next to me. I leaned over into his shoulder. "You know, we've never really sat down and really had a good chat." I say and he gently scratches behind my ears. I purr softly at that.

Jaime smiles and I snuggle closer. "GL went to go check on your kids so that you could relax for a bit between everything. He's a bit miffed that you were so hard to catch bt he said he enjoyed the chase. Said he got  _super_  close and then you slipped literally right through his fingers. I admit i've liked you from afar for a while now."

I curled my tail around his leg. "I know. I watched you from afar too." I said as my eyes started to close. I was relaxed. I heard the scarab humm and chirp. I looked up from laying curled into Jaime's chest. "What's he saying?" I asked moving to peek over Jaime's shoulder at the little bug.

Jaime chuckled. "He's horny." He looked at me and I burst into laughter. "And wants to 'mate' you." Jaime's face was red as he spoke this. I curled into a ball beside him and laughed hard. I then stopped and looked at Jaime. "Does the scarab even have a penis?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... The silence was awkward. Jaime seemed as confused as I did. He then looked at me. "I have no clue how he plans to do this. I didn't even know it was possible for him to reproduce as an AI, hermano."

Both were silent before the chirp from the scarab caught their attention and Jaime was covered in blue and black armor. " _Khaji Da has what is needed to reproduce with Richard Grayson. Khaji Da has the reproduction cells that will be placed inside of Richard Grayson's male womb."_ The voice and words that came from the suit were metallic sounding and definitely not Jaime's.

I smiled and gently put my hand to the face part of the armor. "You're cute but it's called sperm and you have yet to prove you can do so." I looked down. "I don't want you to get upset if it doesn't work though. My kind has never mated with a life form such as yourself before." I said sadly.

Khaji Da lifted my face.  _"That will not be a problem. The offspring will be of your kind but it will be born with a new scarab attached to its spine. That is how the scarab reproduce."_ I smiled and leaned into his hold. Maybe this would work out after all.


End file.
